If One Day I Loses Everything, Will You Still Love
by SoulXKiller
Summary: This is my 1st story,so hope you all like it...Soul have a brain cancer,this is his last month to celebrate with Maka.  But he saw something unbeliveable!What is it?well,find out here


**If One Day I Lose Everything, Will You Still Love Me?**

**Disclaimer:**

Hey Guys! This is SoulXKiller here, this is my 1st story, so hope u all can R&R!Thanks! Enjoy!

(A/N: Soul had a brain cancer, this is his last year)

Soul and Maka was a couple for 2 years, since their first confession to each other when they're 15 years old. One day, when Soul was thinking what to buy for their anniversary, he saw something his eyes could not believed….

He saw Maka kissing a guy in the park, her hands was around his neck and his hands were at her waist. She was blushing while kissing him. At that moment, his heart was as the rubble of a destroyed building, his 'man tears' fell out. He decided to leave her for her own good, before that, he look closely to that guy, it was some guy named Hero. He was pissed at that guy that stole his girl.

When Maka came home, she cooked dinner like always, she called _'Soul….. come out, dinners ready!_' no response….. she called again, '_Soul…come out or I will get you…_' again no response, she began to worry _'Soul…..please come out….where r u?_'.Silence…she went to his room and opened…..Soul was not there, _'Soul…..where are you? Huh?_' she saw a paper with a note on it….

_Maka,_

_If ur reading this,it means that I went to somewhere far away from here…._

_Don't come and find me, we are not suitable for each other…._

_I saw you and Hero was kissing passionately at the park_

_My heart was broken at that moment I saw it,_

_So, I decided to leave you_

_We are not suitable for each other, so let's breakup…_

_Hope you and Hero have a happy life…_

_Oh and btw, if I lose everything….will u still love me?_

_Your regards,_

_Soul Eater Evans_

Maka's tear fell down at that instant…_'Soul, why did you leave me?_'So, she decided to find for him. She wanted to explain everything about her and Hero, she did not want to lose a partner that she loved the most.

Meanwhile….

Soul was at the hospital because of his sickness worsened…his cancer made him cough out large amounts of blood. Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty & Crona were there visiting him...

'_Soul…you didn't tell Maka about your disease right?_'Kid asked

'_Why should I? She was maybe kissing Hero or making out with him when I wanted to.'_Soul answered weakly…..

All of them gasped _'WHAT! Maka made out with Hero!_'

'_That son of a b****'and that slut….I can't believe that she choose Hero over you!_'Liz cursed

'_Yeah, Soul was better in it than him._' Tsubaki said

'_YAHOOO!THAT SON OF A B**** WILL NOT GET OVER MY GODLINESS!_'Black Star screamed. They all sweat dropped.

'_Heh, thanks guys, for visiting me, oh and don't tell Maka about this okay…I don't want her regre-!_'

Soul cough up more blood, this time it covered 80% of his bed mattress. All of them frowned, _'SOUL!_' was the last he heard before he passed out

The doctors checked him and came out with a worried expression on their faces. _'which of you are Mr. Soul Eater's relatives?_' one of the doctors asked, _'I'm his brother'_ Kid lied. The doctor nodded and said '_I believe that Mr. Soul's disease worsened and he can't live for another month'_ Kid frowned, but kept the urge to show it,' _If he has any wills, finish it for him before he leaves this world.' _

Kid went out with a sad face, 'what did the doctor said?' Liz asked. This makes Kid depressed more. 'The doctor said that Soul will die for another month!DAMMIT!'

Maka decided to continue looking for Soul. She should face him, even for a minute. She continued to ask the Soul's location from each of his friend. But they ignore herand scolded her, even her best friend, Tsubaki.

One day, Maka received a letter, It's from Soul:

_We have not seen for 67 days, you still find me. You really silly, I have already said, we are very inappropriate, please do not imagine that my angel. Please do not look for me. The little memories I do not want to destroy you, I have found my other half that really belongs to me; you bless us now and we're soon married. I hope you can soon find the right one. Take care!  
><em>  
>Maka looked at the letter and almost collapsed, and she can not imagine how his beloved Soul would be so unfeeling. But she suddenly felt the boy nearby to her, as if watching herself that have been looking for him.<p>

Maka's eyes locked onto Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Crona. Finally Maka saw Soul lying in a hospital bed. Maka approached the boy, who did not speak to each other, Maka clasped the boy's hand while not holding back the tears welling. At this time Maka is well aware of his sickness by now, she clenched the boy's hand ... ...,Soul woke up by the sudden touch and saw her angelic face tearing,

'_Maka…..'_

'_Soul….don't talk, you will be okay…_'she said while tearing

'_Don't cry …I want to ask you a question….._'

'_What is it?'_

'_If…..I lose…everything….., will….you still love me….?'_

'…_.'_ She didn't say anything

'_Don't talk anymore…..keep your energy'_

'_Please…..answer me Maka….'_

'_Soul…..I have something to tell you,'_

'_Hmmm? What is it?'_

'_Actually, that day Hero kissed me just to get back on you, but I was wearing some protective layer of gum around my lips and tongue'_

'_Oh…..I'm glad that I'm wrong'_

'_I'm so sorry Soul….please forgive me…..'_

'_Don't worry Maka…I didn't blame you from the start….I blame myself for unable to protect you….'_

'But Soul, why-' Soul puts a finger to her lips weakly.

'_Shh Maka…I couldn't afford to blame the love of my life for her mistakes right….?'_

Visiting hours just passed the nurse came in and called all visitors to leave the patients.

When Maka stood up and began to leave, Soul grabbed her hand

'_Maka….stay by my side…..I can't afford to lose you for one more second…'_

'_Okay Soul…I will! please…..don't sleep…..'_

_Maka told the nurse to let her stay, but she was stubborn_

'_I told you that I can't let you stay in the patients room '_

'_But that's my boyfriend in there ,HE'S GONNA DIE FOR ANOTHER SECOND!'_

The nurse sighed in defeat_,_

'_Fine…I can let you stay but only if you promise to not let other doctors know!'_

'_Okay!thanks!'_

_Maka went back to see Soul and told him this good news,_

'_Soul!the nurse let me stay here!'_

'_that's good…..'  
><em>  
>Maka refused to leave Soul for the last 25 days, she was very sad that she didn't answer him, the disease demon was not touched by their genuine hearts, it took away Soul from the hands of Maka in a ruthless way.<p>

When Soul close his eyes on the last minute, he told Maka a sentence: 'I….love….you…' Maka laid on Soul's ear and gently said: _'If one day you have nothing, I still love you, always be by your side, forever ... ...'_and she kissed his dead body .She regretted kissing Hero. She also regretted for breaking her 'love of a life' 's heart that made him died.

'_Maka…..I will protect you always from any danger…..thank you for being with me for the last second…..I…..love….you….'_ was Soul's last will attached on his room wall.

(Sorry for the sad ending, maybe my brain was thinking about it for the whole time)

Hope you like it Review!


End file.
